Vegeta's New Love
by Vannilliaify
Summary: When Vegeta and Goku are about to spar, Yamcha ruins the moment by busting in with all seven dragon balls. He then accidentally wishes Goku to be a girl, and Vegeta ends up falling in love. Will he tell the new Goku how he feels about her? Or will she be too ignorant to notice? Pairings: Female Goku x Vegeta, Bulma X Yamcha, Kid Goten x (Kid)Female Trunks.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-The accidental wish

It had been a cool, windy Saturday. Goku and Vegeta were about to spar when they heard Yamcha's excited voice.

"GUYS! I FOUND ALL SEVEN DRAGON BALLS!"

Yamcha exclaimed as he ran towards the Capsule Corp. lawn. Bulma did a 'facepalm' gesture, and sighed. Her blue hair was now styled back to an Afro, and was wearing an orange striped shirt with an orange skirt and vest.

"Good for you."

Vegeta rolled his eyes sarcastically. He huffed, and Goku jumped with glee.

"Kakarot, what the-"

He was cut off by Goku accidentally knocking him down, all in a rush to get to Yamcha.

"All right, come forth Shenron!"

Goku called out, and Yamcha had a huge smile.

"You get one wis-"

"We know, and I wish for-"

"What are we gonna wish for?! Ooh, can it be an endless supply of food? Or how about a magic pantry full of food? Or maybe-"

"I wish one of you were a girl. You'd problably be damn sexy, especially you, Vegeta."

Yamcha grinned.

"Your wish has been granted. Fare thee well."

"Oh no no n-wait!"

Yamcha hurriedly tried to get Shenron to come back, but failed. He screamed, "I WAS ONLY KIDDING, SHENRON!"

Yamcha turned around in defeat, and noticed Goku was…different…

"Goku?"

"Hm?"

Goku's body was now slender, curvier, and hour-glass shaped. Her voice was higher, and her hair became a bit longer, as well as a bit wavy and shiny, too.

"Oh. My. God."

Yamcha stuttered. He stuttered in disbelief, and blushed madly. Then again…

Who knew female Goku could look so sexy?

"Goku, uh…you're a girl…"


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! This is, by far, my most known and popular fanfic! And it's only oN ch.2! X3**

* * *

"What?!"

Goku shrieked, and instantly panicked. Vegeta noticed she was having an anxiety attack, and smirked as he stated,  
"Ido, Kakarrot wa, kyō no yoru no shigoto o shite sagyō suru tsumorida ikutsu ka no mono no yō ni miemasu."

This only further propelled her anxiety, and dropped to the ground on her knees. Her eyes teared up, and she began crying uncontrollable bitter tears of sadness.

"Way to go, douchebag. You made a girl cry."

Yamcha stated dryly, and Vegeta shot him a deadly glare. Yamcha took this as a sign to leave, and walked off, leaving the two alone.

Vegeta was a bit taken aback, because Kakarrot usually didn't react like this. He walked over to her and sat beside her on the ground. Goku was still crying, so Vegeta did something that even he didn't expect.

He began singing her a lullaby, and she gradually began to stop crying. She looked at Vegeta with puffy red eyes, and whimpered.

"V-Vegeta?"

"Shhh…it's okay, Kakarrot…"

She purred lightly, and Vegeta smiled at this. She hugged Vegeta tightly, and Vegeta surprisingly hugged back, much to Goku's surprise.

And, as this was happening, Vegeta's conscious told him,  
Who knew being nice made such a difference?


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, 8 Follows for this story already?! :D thank you guys so much!~**

* * *

Chapter 3-Bed time

Vegeta carried Goku all the way to her house for she had fallen asleep. As he flew, he noticed her house coming into view.

…

The door creaked as Vegeta walked into the forest house that belonged to Goku. He carried the female Sayain to her bedroom, and tucked her in her bed.

"Goodnight, Kakarrot."

Vegeta sadly smiled, then began to leave. But just as he was, Goku revealed to be awake. She tiredly rubbed her eyes, and noticed Vegeta was leaving. She was sad he was about to leave, then concocted a plan to convince him to stay.

"Why are you going away?"

Vegeta was surprised at her voice, and turned his head to her.

"Well, I need to go home, right?"

"Please, will you stay here?"

Goku pleaded, and she gave Vegeta the most adorable puppy face ever. It was so adorable, it was practically a lethal weapon.

"Well…"

"Please?"

"But where would I sleep?"

"You could sleep in Gohan's room."

"Fine. I'll stay here."

Vegeta sighed, and Goku bounded over to Vegeta. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and returned to her bed.

"Goodnight, 'Geta…"

She smiled, and fell asleep once again. Vegeta stood there in shock, his face redder than any tomato. He silently trudged over to Gohan's empty room, and got under the covers. Vegeta smiled, and as he lay in Gohan's bed, he replied,

"Goodnight, Kakarrot."

And with that, he fell asleep with no trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

Goten called for Trunks, unable to find the purple-haired girl.

"Truuuuuunks?"

Goten cupped his hands around his mouth to amplify the sound. He continued walking through the dark forest, shivering from the cold, damp atmosphere.

"T-trunks?"

Still no reply, and now Goten was getting worried.

"Oh Trunks, there you are buddy!"

He cried joyfully, glomping the little purple haired child almost immediately.

"Um Goten?"

Trunks blushed, actually feeling happy about this kind of attention from Goten.

"…Why are you hugging me?"

"Oh, um…sorry…"

Goten blushed, scratching the back of his head nervously. He clutched the drawing and flower he gad gotten Trunks, but didn't know if he should give it to her.

"What's that you got behind your back?"

Trunks asked curiously, pointing to Goten's hand behind his back.

"It's a…um…never mind…"

"Aww, come on! Please show me!"

"…Here…"

Goten hesitantly handed the flower and drawing to Trunks, and she gasped with delight.

"Oh, for me?"

"Yeah…"

Goten blushed, very happy at Trunk'a reaction.

Trunks was overjoyed, and hugged Goten tightly. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and grabbed ahold of his hand.

"Let's go show this to our dads!"

And then they took off, heading towards Goku's house.


	5. Chapter 5

The two children arrived outside of Goku's house to find that Vegeta was hugging a female look alike of Goku.

"Who's the new girl?"

Trunks blinked, then quizzically looked at Goten.

"Ummmm…I dunno…"

"Mom? Dad?"

Goten called, then he awaited a reply.

"What is it, Goten?"

Vegeta's voice called from inside the house.

"Can we come in?"

A few minutes later, the door opened to reveal Vegeta holding Goku as if she were a baby.

"Who's this?"

"It's Kakkarot, duh."

"But how?"

"Wait, lemme guess."

"Go on."

"Yamcha?"

Trunks guessed, and Vegeta nodded.

"Yamcha."

"Figures."

Goten shrugged and looked at Trunks, grinning sheepishly.

"Daddy, daddy! Look what Goten got me!"

The little girl cheerfully said, showing the things Goten had gave her. Vegeta smiled, and raised an eyebrow while a small smirk tugged at his mouth towards the boy, making him blush.

"Goten is so awesome, isn't he?!"

"Sure."

Just then, they heard a car pull up to the driveway and then a door slam closed.

"GOKUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Yelled a furious, pissed off Chi chi. Trunks, Goten, and even Vegeta all showed signs of panic, eyes filled with despair. This caused Goku to grab ahold of Vegeta's hand, as well as Goten's. Goten hugged Trunks and held her close by him while holding her hand, and Trunks held the two items.

As Chichi opened the door, Goku used instant Transmission, and ended up at Master Roshi's Kame House.

"DAMMIT!"

Chichi spat, furious she couldn't reach Goku in time.


End file.
